narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinin Akebino
was a jōnin-level shinobi of Kirigakure, and a member of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background Realizing that the future of Kirigakure was uncertain, Jinin started to care more about the teachings that were passed to the village's children and being the eldest of his generation of the , he began to spread his ideology to the children that seemed to go against his ideals. When Ao was against battles and too focused on diplomacy, Jinin took the boy to the ruins of cities destroyed by civil war, including Ao's former home, showing his parents graves and proving to him that there were things that a man couldn't defend and that wars were too devastating to be overcome only with diplomacy. After the death of his brother and sister-in-law, Jinin became the tutor of his nephew - and only living relative. However, Jinin was never parternal with the young Ryōshi Akebino, especially when he realized that the boy would not be able to follow in his footsteps or become a shinobi as infamous as himself. When Ryōshi failed in the last chance Jinin gave to him – a challenge in which the boy should be sneaky and silent enough about to put a kunai at his throat without being noticed – Jinin became even more cold and distant from his nephew, claiming he would be a burden to his teammates. At some point in time, Jinin encountered , and on a mission alongside the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. They managed to flee, however, due to the timely arrival of who sacrificed himself in order to save them. After 's death, Jinin returned to the main island after months of living in the southern islands serving as the Mizukage's representative. Upon returning to the capital, Jinin realized that many conspiracies had grown and that Yagura had dedicated his time to making that his students were sent to missions outside the country, especially the Demon Brothers and even Ryōshi was being secretly observed. During Kisame Hoshigaki's initiation ceremony to the Seven Swordsmen, Jinin soon realized that something else was going wrong because there was a lot of tension between the other five swordsmen - more than usual. Years later, on the last day of Shingetsu Hōzuki's funeral, Jinin was present along with his fellow swordsmen and fought against Kisame after he desert in front of everyone and murder three of Kirigakure's elders. During Kisame's rampage, Jinin used Kabutowari to destroy the bridge that connected the center of the Kirigakure with the docks, in an attempt to prevent Kisame's escape. However, he never imagined that Kisame was able to make his body assume the appearance of a shark, further enhancing his strength. Once Kisame's strength was noticeably larger than his, Jinin spared no effort to try to kill Kisame and in the end, he abdicated his life to protect Zabuza, the only one of the swordsmen who had appeared to assist him. Personality Being very proud, Jinin could not accept that his nephew was weak and that could not follow the same path he himself followed, so after a certain time Jinin gave up trying to make Ryōshi strong enough to one day be his successor. For being extremely methodical, he was not a good father figure to his nephew and never made any effort to create a strong bond between them or to hide the atrocities that he did during his missions. Moreover Jinin worried about the future of Kirigakure and wished he could create a new generation of shinobi strong enough to defend the village above all. Following his ideals, Jinin often was in charge of showing to children who showed disinterest in following his path that to be good shinobi they should become strong and persevering to always crave success, no matter what barriers they faced. So it was with Ao and with the , and , which were those who best followed Jinin's teachings. In battle, Jinin became a cold-blooded killer, being adamant against his enemies and always believed that the strength of Kabutowari could eliminate any obstacle. Jinin was very confident of his sword, the Kabutowari, the sword with the strongest offence, thinking it is meaningless for anyone to try and block. He also appears to enjoy killing his enemies like his other swordsmen team-mates. Appearance Jinin has a dark-coloured beard and hair which he ties into a topknot. The remainder of his face appears to be rather angular and features a very protuberant nose. He wears a dark-coloured poncho cloth over a standard Swordsman attire, consisting of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village and Kirigakure's forehead protector. He also has bandages around his neck like all the members of the previous generation of swordsmen. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Jinin was one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. Jinin's generation of swordsmen were noted to be the strongest in the village's history. He was capable of using Silent Killing, as seen when fighting the of the while under the effect of his former colleague 's Hiding in Mist Technique. Chakra Added to his great natural physical strength, Jinin has large chakra reserves that allow him to use it to amplify the effectiveness of his muscles and his attacks. Once, claimed that Jinin was so strong that he could win an arm wrestle against , even though he pump-uped his muscles. This is due to his immense control over his chakra, which can cause precipitations when is simply released. Such meticulous chakra control allowed Jinin to amplify his endurance and achieve a measure of superhuman strength. Kenjutsu He was evidently very skilled at utilising Kabutowari, a blunt sword that consists of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a leather strap, which is said to be capable of breaking through any defence. This is achieved by first striking with the axe, before hammering it through the remainder of the obstruction with the hammer, resulting in the axe functioning much like a wedge. The "swords" construction still allows the weapons to retain their individual capabilities and thanks to Jinin's expertise and high speed, both the axe and the hammer can be exploited to their fullest. Kakashi Hatake noted that because of Jinin's aggressive style and the pure offensive nature of Kabutowari, Jinin has poor defensive skills, allowing one who is fast enough to counter-attack by exploiting his openings. Jinin could also use the hammer to create a powerful shock-wave by slamming it into the ground. Trivia * means "bait man", and means "Akebia field"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. Quotes *(To Ao) "There're things in this world that even the best shinobi isn't able to protect. Learn it before it's too late. A shinobi protected by the water's shadow can't carry this illusion forever"' *(To Ryōshi) "Not only your muscles are weak, but your spirit is too. You dishonor my name failing again and again... You'll never be anything other than a burden to your teammates."